


Broken Love

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: The Addam-Winchester Family [6]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), Break Up, Comforting Castiel, Comforting Dean, Crying Samandriel, Cursed!Samandriel, Emotional Samandriel, For Science!, Gardens & Gardening, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, Ophelia!Samandriel, Vampire!Benny, i don't know how to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Castiel tries to help mend his little brother's broken heart after a bad break up. Meanwhile, Dean tries to do the same thing with an old friend of his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing homework but instead I'm running away from my responsibilities :) ENJOY!

Broken Love

It was a lovely day in the town of Lawrance, Kansas, the clouds where dark and heavy, no sun has shone throw them in days and the howling wind made the old Winchester manor creek and shutter. So while the children played outside Castiel and Dean occupied themselves with their 3rd favorite pass time: fencing.

“It’s such a lovely day,” Castiel sighed, gracefully blocking his husband’s lunge “we really never get enough of this kind of weather.”

“I heard they’re issuing a level five hurricane warning.” Dean said as he goes to peri.

“The children will be so pleased.” Castiel smiled, dodging Dean’s advances before lunging his sword towards the green eyed man’s neck.

“Looks like we had the same idea.” Dean smirked when the edge of his own sword pressed against Castiel’s jugular.

Ring! Ring!

The phone rang just as Dean was going in for a kiss, his husband’s sword pressing dangerously close to a major artery, “Mood killer.”  
Crowley crawled out of his box near the phone and unhinged it from its hook before handing it to Dean, “Thanks Crowley, hello? Sone of a bitch, Benny!”  
Benny is Dean’s old college buddy, he’s a big loveable, scruffy fellow from Louisiana whose cooking could possibly be better than Gabriel’s. He was studying to be a witch doctor until he and his girlfriend, Andrea, got ambushed by a nest of vampire pirates and were turned. Not that Benny mind being turned into a vampire. On the contrary, he was actually kind of excited to possibly be the first witch doctor vampire. But the nest of vampires did one thing Benny could not stand for: they stole his girl. It was then the usually mellow Cajun man set out on a revenge plan. Dean came along to help of course but along the way he met Cas, then he got married and had kids so he had to stay behind while his old pal went on. Benny understood of course, he didn’t want Dean to go through the pain of being separated from the love of his life like he had been. So he left and has been traveling the world in search for Andrea ever since.

Until now.

“Aw man really?” Dean frowned “That sucks, but hay at least you won’t be running around like a headless chicken, er, vampire. Though I don’t think vampires would be running if their heads got cut off.”

A pause and for a while all to come out of Dean’s mouth were a few “Aha’s” and “Yeah’s”. Curious, Castiel made sure to keep quiet while he put away the swords to see if he could catch any key words to their conversation.

“Of course you can Benny,” Dean agreed strongly “our home is your home. Okay….okay we’ll see you soon. Bye.”

“What happen darling?” Castiel asked as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist from behind.

“Well, Benny found Andrea.” Dean sighed.

“Then why don’t you look so happy about it?”

“She left him for the ship captain.”

Castiel frowned, “That little minx, how’s Benny doing?”

“Well, after offing the ship captain along with Andrea at the dead sea he took over the crew,” Dean explained “but he’s still feeling a little bit down so I said it was okay to come over.”

Castiel gave his husband a gentle kiss on the cheek, “You’re a good friend mon cher.”

“Cas that’s French!” Dean growled, spinning around to kiss the blue eyed man’s lips and neck.

“Hmm, yes dear but we have to think about Benny first.” Castiel reminded him. Dean ignored him as he continued to kiss up the length of Cas neck to nibble at his ear, “Come on baby, he won’t be here for at least a few hours.”

Ding! Dong!

“That was fast.” Dean gave Cas one last kiss before he hurried to the front door to find Bobby had already answered.

“Bwaah!” The loud sob echoed throughout the house and momentarily startled Dean.

“Alfie?”

Samandriel, or Alfie, is Castiel’s and Gabriel’s younger brother. He’s not as good of a witch as his brothers, in fact the last time he casted a spell he got cursed to forever have soft lushes’ brown hair, bright grey blue eyes, healthy peach skin and to only ever be able to dress in pastel. What’s worse is when he tried to fix it he accidently caused a permanent flower crown to grow around his head and every time he tries to pick the flowers off more grew in their place. It is why he’s always carrying around a bouquet of pastel colored flowers, he picks them off when he’s nervous. He doesn’t have the best of luck and is quite sensitive, so most of the time he’s usually found crying. Like now.

“Alfie, what happened?” Dean asked, stepping aside to let his brother-in-law inside.

“Balthazar left me!” He cried.

“He left you?” Dean asked, bewildered “But you two were perfect for each other. Why would he leave you?”

“Because he didn’t like this.” Alfie grabbed onto Dean’s arm and promptly flipped him onto his back. Dean moaned in pain and discomfort, for all his thin, lanky features Alfie was very strong and skilled in juto and karate.

“Now why wouldn’t he like that?” Dean groaned as he got up from the floor. Just as he finished dusting himself off Gabriel poofed into existence with a worried smile etched on his face, “I knew those cries sounded familiar. Alfie, sweetie, what happened?”

Alfie practically ran into his older brother’s arms, sobbing loudly, “Oh brother, my heart feels like it’s been shattered into a million pieces, and not in a good way!”

“Aw, did something happen between you and Balthazar?” The golden eyed witch asked.

“He left me!”

“What? That’s absurd! Why?”

“Because he didn’t like this.” Once again Alfie grabbed onto Dean’s arm and effortlessly flipped him over. Another groan escaped Dean as he landed on his stomach and smooshed his face into the carpet.

“Dean I hear crying and groaning,” Castiel said as he entered the room to find his husband on the floor “is Samandriel here?”

“Who else beats me black and blue?” Dean asked rhetorically as he begins to get up from the floor again.

“Oh brother, what’s wrong?” Castiel asked, affectionately rubbing soothing circles on the younger’s back.

“Balthazar dumped him.” Gabriel hissed with such venom in his words you’d think he was the one that had been wronged instead of Alfie.

“What, why?” Castiel asked.

Just as Alfie was about to grab Dean’s arm again the freckled man fell back onto the floor with his hands over his head, “He didn’t like that.”  
Alfie nodded in agreement, bottom lip quivering as he whimpered, “I’ve tried so hard to make him happy but I can’t seem to ever do anything right.”

“Of course you can.” Castiel cooed, earning a weird look from Gabriel, “Really?”

Castiel glared at his older brother who quickly corrected himself and put on a halfhearted smile, “I mean yes, really you can.”

“Don’t lie to me brother,” Alfie sobbed, burring his face into his bouquet of flowers “I ruin everything without even trying. And when I do try I can’t even succeed at that.”

“Maybe you just have to keep searching,” Castiel suggested “find a new hobby, it’ll be good for your heartache.”

“Where would I even start?”

“How ‘bout being Gabriel’s assistant,” Dean smirked at Gabriel’s look of horror “maybe that’ll help.”

“Um, I-I don’t really need an assistant,” Gabriel assured “I already have Crowley for that. Um…”

“Yeah, I know,” Alfie sniffed “I’m not really good at magic anyway.”

“How about science then?” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, it’s way easier then magic,” Gabriel assured “plus I know the perfect guy that can help.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Do you have any experience?” Sam asked.

The trio lead Alfie down to Sam’s underground lab where the 7ft Winchester had been tinkering away on whatever contraption he was creating that day. He stopped briefly to give the new comer a quick interview and possibly a background check.

“No, but as you can see magic hasn’t really worked out for me.” Alfie said, looking down at his flowers and clothes.

“Magic is a tricky thing.” Sam said with a sideways glance at Gabriel.

“I accidently create ONE sun shiny day and I never hear the end of it!” Gabriel pouted.

“You think you could let him work here for a while Sam?” Castiel asked “Let him test out and work on some stuff. See what he’s good at.”

Sam thought for a moment, he really didn’t like people messing around in his lab. He barely tolerated Gabriel in here. Cas only came down to get him for lunch and Dean was probably the only other person that knew how things worked around here. Still, Alfie was much less annoying then Gabriel if a bit more destructive. Hell, why not give him a shot, it’s not like his lab hasn’t been destroyed before.

Sam shrugged, “Why not, what could go wrong?”

“I can name a number of things with me around.” Alfie said sadly.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“It was so kind of Sam to take Samandriel under his wing.” Castiel smiled, rolling on another coat of paint on his canvas.

“Well, he couldn’t exactly say no with your puppy dog eyes.” Dean chuckled, he was hanging upside down from the living room chandler as he threw knives at the target Bobby was holding.

“Hay, who knows, maybe he’ll have a scientific break through.”

“Uhrr!” Bobby grumbled as he moved the target to catch the knife heading for his head.

“Aw come on Bobby, have a little faith in him.” Dean said, lining up for another throw.

BOOM! CRASH!

The manor shook violently at the force of the explosion from underneath them. Paintings fell, glass antics shattered and Dean fell off the chandler. Castiel quickly caught another vase that was about to fall before placing it back on the shelf and surveying the damage. Nothing they couldn’t replace, just some priceless vases and statues, not like they haven’t been broken before. There’s usually a giant explosion from Sam’s lab every other day and from the kitchen with Gabriel every Thursday. Then in came Alfie covered in soot and a smoking bouquet of flowers.

“Any luck?” Dean asked as he hopped up from the floor.

“Well,” Alfie coughed, causing black smoke to puff out from his mouth “if you mix in 20 pounds of C4 with a cocktail mixture of unknown chemicals there will be a big explosion.”

“It’s true,” Castiel agreed “we could feel it from here.”

“Though it’s not the biggest explosion we’ve had.” Dean said.

Alfie pouted, “I can’t even explode things right! And usually I’m really good at that.”

Castiel glared at his husband who only shrugged helplessly, “There has to be something you’re good at.”

“Yes, I’m good at gardening,” Alfie whimpered, trying to hold back a sob but failed miserably, “but I can only grow these.” He held up the bouquet of chard pastel flowers that somehow managed to turn back to their original soft healthy color.

“Nonsense, have you tried growing something other than flowers?” Castiel wondered.

“I never thought about that,” Alfie sniffed “it’s just that every time I try to grow something these things pop out everywhere!” The youngest Novak growled, gesturing to his flower crown, “And I hadn’t even planted the seeds in yet, they just come out of nowhere!”

“Well, my garden already has things planted in it,” Castiel explained “maybe try out your skills there and see what happens.”

“Oh, I don’t know Castiel,” Alfie said, nervously “I wouldn’t want to ruin your beautiful garden.”

Castiel smiled softly, grabbing his younger brother’s hand in reassurance, “Don’t be silly, it’ll be fine. Just like when we were kids and you helped me in mother’s garden. Well, maybe without Lucifer trying to kill us every five minutes.”

So as the brothers left for the green house Dean stayed behind to tidy up and possibly continue his game with Bobby.

Ding! Dong!

“How many people are coming over today with broken hearts?” Dean sighed as he left to open the door. It was dark and raining outside, the full moon illuminating a soft glow from behind the thick vail of clouds as thunder and lightning crackled and sparked. The figure of a large, scruffy man standing near the window trying to look in got Dean to smile, for he knew exactly who it was even before he opened the door.

“Benny, you old son of a bitch.”

“Not that old yet brotha.” Benny smirked, white fangs poking out from his upper lip.

They gave each other a brief hug before Bobby took Benny’s coat and they head towards the sitting room. Benny asked, “So where’s that pretty little husband of yours?”

“In the green house,” Dean answered “his younger brother Alfie came in today on the account that his boyfriend dumped him. So Cas is trying to find him something else to distract him.”

“Mmh, I feel him.” Benny sighed, glumly.

Dean squeezed his old friend’s shoulder in reassurance, “Aw, forget about her Benny, she wasn’t any good anyways.”

“She was the love of my life Dean,” Benny grumbled “I searched the world looking for her and when I found her she was even further away than before. I gave her everything, how could she do this to me?”

Dean shrugged, he didn’t know how to deal with feelings unless it was between him and Cas. But this was his best friend, practically family, and he was hurting. Dean’ll be damned if anybody hurt his family, “As the saying goes: a head for a broken heart, or in your case two heads and a ship crew. Which by the way how’d you manage that?”

So the two friends chatted over a cup of scotch about Benny’s journey to find Andrea and how he managed to turn the crew against their captain. He wasn’t a very good captain and in the last few months they’ve barely stopped to hunt for good so it was easy for Benny to start a mutiny against him. Andrea, who had not only become the captain’s lover but second in command, tried to stop the mutiny against the captain. She assured the crew that the captain still had good intentions and with patience they’ll eventually find food. But having heard that same speech far too many times the crew wasn’t buying it this time. It broke Benny’s heart to have to decapitate the love of his life but it had to be done.

“Her last words were: I’ll see you in hell,” Benny sighed, taking a sip of his scotch “she use to say that all the time when we were together but usually it was with so much love and warmth. Now she was just mocking me.”

“That bitch,” Dean grumbled as he pours himself another helping of scotch.

“Dean!” Alfie’s voice rang throughout the hallway into the living room, “Castiel said you may have some hedge trimers!”

“Why do you need hedge trimers?” Dean asked but got up to look for them anyway.

“Uh, well….” Alfie waddled into the room tangled in thorny vines blooming with small violet flowers “turns out I’m quite the gardener and the plants, er, seem to really enjoy my company.”

“So I see,” Dean chuckled as he handed another pair of shears to Benny “help me out here bud?”

“Sure thing brotha.” Benny nodded, searching where he should start trimming first.

“Castiel said if I practice a bit more on control and concentration I’ll be able to grow other plants besides the ones on my head.” Alfie said cheerfully.

Dean smiled as he cuts away the vines curled around Alfie’s leg, “That’s great Alfie, see you’re not totally useless.”

Alfie giggled, filled with such joy he almost forgot about the other man in the room, “Oh I’m sorry, where arm my manners? I’m Samandriel Novak but everyone just calls me Alfie. Don’t know why.” As soon as Benny freed Samandriel left side form the thorns he sticks out his hand to shake.

“Folks call me Benny,” The vampire replied, shaking the shorter man’s hand before removing the vines wrapped around his face. Benny’s eyes widen in amazement at the soft and beautiful face that greeted his field of vision, Alfie had large sad looking eyes the color of the sky right before a storm, “And may I just say you have the prettiest eyes I ever did seen.”

Alfie blushed, reaching up to nervously tug on one of the flowers on his head, “Um, th-thank you and…and I must say: what sharp teeth you have.”

Benny grins proudly, showing off his glittering white vangs, “They’re vampire teeth, thank you.”

“Oh,” Alfie finally realized who this was “you must be the vampire friend of Dean’s Castiel was telling me about. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve always wanted to meet a vampire.”

“Well, I’ve only been a vampire for about a decade or two,” Benny admitted “but it’s all good fun from what I’ve experienced.”

Dean smirked as he stood aside to watch his brother-in-law and best friend chat and flirt lightly with each other. They looked to be the happiest they’ve been all evening, comfortable in each other’s presence and conversation flowing naturally. It was a refreshing sight not to see Benny moping or Alfie crying his eyes out. “Dean, have you seen Samandriel?” Castiel asked as he came into the living room “I told him that you had the hedge trimers for-“

“Shh,” Dean shushed gently, gesturing towards the Benny and Alfie who were in deep conversation and oblivious to the other two men in the room.

“Well then,” Castiel chuckled “looks like two broken hearts mend perfectly together.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*One Week Later*

“Yeah, that’s great man!” Dean smiled widely, holding the telephone with one hand and his fencing sword with the other. He blocks Castiel’s peri before chuckling and saying, “Well I’m glad someone enjoys it. Seriously though Benny, I’m glad you’re happy. ‘Kay, I’ll leave you two love birds to it then, call soon. Bye.”

As he hung up Castiel lunged forward and Dean quickly side stepped before blocking his husband’s next attack, “How are they?”

“Like two peas in a very destructive pod.” Dean chuckled, his movements becoming much more fluid and focused.

“I’m so glad Benny and Samandriel hit it off so well,” Castiel said happily, trying to maneuver around Dean and get a clear opening.

“I’m just glad Alfie found someone who actually likes to get juto flipped on a regular basis,” Dean laughed as he and Castiel circle each other.

“It’s how he shows affection,” Castiel assured.

“Well at least Benny enjoys it,” Dean said “and Alfie’s just thrilled to be joining him and his crew sea side. He said they’re heading over to the Bermuda Triangle for a mini vacation.”

“How romantic.” Castiel sighed dreamily, disarming Dean of his sword and lunging his sword forward towards the green eyed man’s neck. Dean smirked, leaning forward despite the blade pressing dangerously close to a major artery, “Back too square one I see.”

They kiss regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND KUDOS!!!


End file.
